Twilight is Captain Underpants
by Kickstore
Summary: Spike is a creative, fun, and lazy dragon. He loves writing superhero comic books that is seen inappropriate to Twilight. When Twilight bans him from drawing comics and uses the extra time for work instead, Spike have to take this to extreame measures. He got a 3-D Hypno Ring from Pinkie Pie and hypnotize Twilight to be one of his own creation: CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!
1. Chapter 1: Spike

**Disclaimer: I do not own mlp or Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants is own by Schoolastic and Dav Pilkey ;and My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and DHX Media.**

 **Before we start this universe is basically the same as the canon mlp universe. The only difference is that Twilight never had wings but is still a princess and owns a castle, so that when she turns into Captain Underpants it would make sense for her not able to fly. Ok, let's start.**

Spike is the dragon who lives in the castle with purple skin and green scales, remember that now. Spike loves goofing off, reading comic books, and be lazy all the time. But what he really loves is creating new stories. The Power Ponies, the comic book he reads, inspired him to create his own superhero comics.

One of his superheros he created is named Captain Underpants. Every weedend he create Captain Underpants comic books, forces Twilight to use her duplication spell in her sleep, and checks to see any mistakes. In the weekdays whenever Spike has free time he sell his comics at the Ponyville School.

All the fillies would enjoy the comics and Spike makes money from it. Captain Underpants is a pony superhero who only likes to wear underwear and a red cape. Everyday he saves ponies from evil villians' master plans and stuff like that.

One day when Spike was walking to school to sell his lastest homemade comic books he bumped into Ms. Cheerilee at the front of the school. "Opps, sorry Ms. Cheerilee.", Spike said.

"It's okay Spike. Say, I don't rememeber you attending this school.", Cheerilee says with a confused face. "That's cause I don't. I'm just selling these comic books to the kids at school."

"Ohhh,", Cheerilee squealed, "I remember I used to read comic books all the time. May I buy one?" "Of course, that'll be 10 bits.", Spike said as he open his hand. After she buys the comic book, she starts reading it. Spike asked,"So, do you like it?" Ms. Cheerilee eyes gone big. As she keeps reading she fainted on the ground.

"Um.. are you okay?", Spike asks with concern. Cheerilee gets up then throws the book on the ground. Then she exclaimes, "SPIKE, HOW COULD YOU SELL THIS GARBAGE IT'S FILLED WITH INAPPROPIATE AND OFFENSIVE JOKES WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE WE READ COMICS ABOUT PEACE AND FRIENDSHIP NOT SOME PONY RUNNING AROUND WITH UNDERWEAR! DOES TWILIGHT KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

Spike looks arround and mummbles,"Uhhh...no." Cheerilee's face turns red then she grab Spike's hand. "THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE CASTLE AND TELLING TWILIGHT WHAT JUNK YOU'VE BEEN WRITING!"

Spike's face grows less concerned."Yeah right, Twilight will always take my side, she'll probaly do nothing to me."


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight

"Of course I'll do something about it.", Twilight said as she finish reading the lastest Captain Underpants comic Spike made. Spike is in shocked. Spike argued,"What? But Twilight-"

"No butts Spike, 'butt' is an inappropiate word.", Twilight said with a firm voice. Ms. Cheerilee leaves the castle suggesting to Twilight that Spike need some mental help. "Don't worry Ms. Cheerliee, I happen to be a physiatrist myself.", Twilight said. As Ms. Cheerilee leaves Twiligh slams the door shut.

Twilight sighs and that's not a good sigh (or sign get it? ). "Spike," she finally asked,"how long have you been doing this?" Spike starts to sweat a lot.

"Probaly since last year.", Spike said with a low voice. Spike don't know what to do, all he can do is just prepare for the worst. "So, am I uhh grounded?", Spike asked.

"No Spike,"Twilight says,"I will not ground you for something I did." Spike is now confused. "Something you do?", Spike asked.

"Yes Spike, clearly you have a lot of junk in your head and it's my fault you have too much free time to collect the junk.", Twilight points out. Spike does not like where this is going. He asked, "Soooo, I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh, you're still in trouble Spike, there will be just no punishment", Twilight continues,"in order to remove the junk in your head I have just decided to let you work on the weekdays and the weekends." Spike drops his jaw.

Spike says,"Yeah, I do not really get the "no punishment" part." Twilight continues as she ignores Spike,"Think about it, the more work you have, the more productive your brain will get, the more productive your brain gets the more junk that will get out of your head."

Spike finally protests, "But Twilight my work is not junk!"

"Yes it is Spike! That's what ponies err dragons with junky brains would usually say, trust me you will thank me later." Spike walks to his room with his mind filled with anger.

"Ok," Spike says, "maybe working more isn't that bad, right?"


	3. Chapter 3: Pinkie Pie

"It's that bad." Spike says as he was waxing the windows. Twilight cames in the room.

"Ok Spike", she says,"I'm going to hang out with Rarity I need you to finish the list of chores while I'm gone."

"What list?", Spike asked.

"This list.", she says as she scholl down a really long list.

"That long?"

"Yep and remember no more Caotain Underpants comics."

"Yeah yeah, I got it.", Spike says as Twilight leaves.

 **20 Minutes Later**

A knock is on the door. Spike opens it to see it was Pinkie Pie.

"HI Spike!" she greeted. This Pinkie Pie the pony to always cheer Spike up when he's down.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?", Spike asked.

"Well", Pinkie says as she comes in,"I was wondering why there is new issue of Captain Underpants this week."

"Oh yeah!", Spike says, "Twilight have me not to make Captain Underpants comics anymore." Pinkie Pie gasped.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?," she says," SPIKE THOSE BOOKS ARE HILLARIOUS IT EXPRESS WHO YOU ARE, A FUNNY DRAGON HOW COULD TWILIGHT DO THIS TO YOU?"

"Well, she says the comics are just trash, she does not get it, unlike you." Pinkie looks arround. "Uhh Pinkie", Spike says, "what are you doing.

"I need to make sure no one's here."

"Pinkie we are the only ones here."

"Oh OK!", she says, "I just want to give this 3-D Hypo Ring so that you could hypotize Twilight, I don't need anymore in exchange for a Captain Underpants book."

"A hypno ring?", Spike ask, "Does it really work."

"Yep', Pinkie says,"I tryed it in a store once and that's when I got kicked out."

"Ok it's a deal then.", Spike says as he hands her the Captain Underpants book the Cheerilee read yesterday. Pinkie Pie go though her pockets, grab the ring, and gives it to Spike.

As Pinkie Pie leaves, Spike smiles and says, "This is going to be good!"


	4. Chapter 4: Captain Underpants

Twilight comes home.

"Spike, I'm home.", she yelled. Her eyes show suspition. She starts with a sniff. "SPIKE!", she yell, "GET OVER HERE THIS MINUTE YOUNG DRAGON!" Spike walks out of his room.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Why didn't you finish your chores?"

"Well, I was too busy writing another Captain Underpants book called 'Captain Underpants and the Evil Work Do'er'."

Twilight checks were filled with red and anger. "It' based on my real life.", Spike said.

Spike grab his pockets and got out the hypo ring Pinkie gave him.

"What's this?", Twilight asked.

"I found this ring on the floor andthe pattern seems messed up."

"Well, let me see.", Twilight demands.

"Ok.", Spike says, "but you have to look at it no matter what."

Twilight focuses on the ring as she seems distracted. Spike moves it back and forth as her eyes follow. Twilight's eye's image makes one of those infinite circles.

"You will obey my every command.", Spike says.

"Yes master."

"You are now Applejack."

Twilight starts bouning up and down. She asks, "Spike, what am I'm doing her, I'm suppose to help my family with apple work and stuff."

Spike then says,"You are now Rainbow Dash."

She braged,"What's up! I am Rainbow Dash and I'm the coolest pony ever and I'm obviously better than everypony else and I'm the faster then that egghead Twilight and-"

"Ok.", Spike says annoyed by her bragging,"you are now Fluttershy.

"I'M SCREAD OF EVERYTHING!"

"Discord."

"I am so annoying!"

"Luna."

"I can go into your dreams."

"Ember."

Twilight stands up and picks up Spike.

She says, "HI Spike, let's go to public together and make everyone jealous then we can go to bed and-"

"EWWW!", Spike disgusted,"not that." He jumps off Twilight.

Then Spike have an idea.

"I'll be right back.", he says.

"Ok, my love!", Twilight says.

Spike cames back with a red cape and his clean underwear.

"OH Spike, you naughty boy!", she says as she sees the underwear.

Spike says," You are now a statue."

Twilight froze like a statue. He placed down the underwear and cape. He nows aim the ring at Twilight. "YOU ARE NOW THE AMAZING CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!", Spike commands.

Twilight quickly put the underpants on her waist and the cape on her neck. "Tra-La-Laaaaaaaa!", she sanged. Spike is laughing so hard. He never seen Twilight in such humiliation.

Captain Underpants igonred Spike as she jumped out of the castle window with a glass sound. Spike hears the glass sound and sees Twilight running away like a fool while keep singing, "Tra-La-La."

"Uh oh", Spike says,"Twilight could get herself killed or even worse I'll get in trouble and if she did get killed I'll get adopted and someone else will own the castle and-"

Spike told himself to calm down. He decided to jump out of the window to follow Captain Underpants.


	5. Chapter 4: Rainbow Dash

In the Wonderbolts tryouts the judges are deciding who would be the winner.

"I'm impressed with Randow Dash.", says judge one.

"Me too.", agreed the other two judges.

All the judges went on stage to announce the winner.

"We went on stage to announce the winner.", announed judge three.

Rainbow Dash is excited.

"It's totally going to be me cause I'm awesome!", she thought.

Meanwhile Captain Underpants went on top of the building roof that is made of window glass. Spike follows him up.

"Captain Underpants, what are you doing?", Spike asked.

"A great superhero also climbs on random building roofs."

"Ok, that's true. But it's made of glass!"

"Don't worry concerned citizen if the glass breaks then I'll fly my way out."

"But you can't fl-"

The glass breaks as Captain Underpants falls down.

The judges and contestants see her falling.

"Twilight, why are you in your underwear?", Ranbow Dash asked.

"I'm not a vampire silly! I'm Captain Underpants. TRA-LA-LAAAAAA!"

Captain Underpants atempts to fly but to no avil as she falls on stage.

The judges jaw open in shock.

"Well, I belive we have a new winner!", says judge two,"and it's, whats your name?

"Captain Underpants."

"CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!"

Randow Dash jaw drop and her face is fillied with anger.

"But she can't even fly!", Randow Dash exclaims.

"Yes, but she is trying and I'm very impressed.", says judge one.

"The effort, the courage, the inspiration of a unicore flying!", says judge two.

"As for that your prize is a free tutition of Wonderbolts Academy!", anounes judge three.

Spike goes inside as he got on stage.

"Twi- I mean Captain Underpants apreciates the prize but she decines."

"That's right a superhero inspiration work is never done.", she says.

"Ok I guess no one goes to Wonder Bolts Acedemy!", announe the judges.

Spike pushes Captain Underoants off the stage while Ranbow Dash is crying in the batroom flooding it.

"Ok Captain Underpants, how about not trying to fly?", Spike suggests.

Captain Underpants saw Big Macintosh working in Sweat Apple Acres.

"Oh no this villian is up to no good.", says Captain Underpants as she points to Big Macintosh.

She runs to the farm.

"Uh-oh, here we go again!', Spike says.


End file.
